Bartender
Bartender, a character in the Rules of Engagement series, is a bartender aboard the cruise and also one of the suitors for Main Character. His suggested name is "Dean" but the player can choose a name for him. He is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 1. Appearance Bartender has shaggy, long, brown hair, gray green eyes and light skin. Usually, he wears a maroon, short sleeve, button down shirt. He has a tattoo of a raven on his left upper arm that is partially covered by the sleeve of his shirt. Personality Bartender used to move around a lot as his father was in the military. He later joined the Navy SEALS. He likes to go to things others would find odd, such as a 1920s-themed bar event. Chapters Rules of Engagement Book 1 * Chapter 1: The Heiress * Chapter 2: Wine and Mixers * Chapter 4: Dirty Work (Determinant) * Chapter 8: Out of Time * Chapter 9: Two Truths and a Lie * Chapter 17: VIP * Chapter 18: Last Call * Chapter 19: The Morning After (Determinant) Book 2 * Chapter 1: Uncharted Waters * Chapter 3: London Calling * Chapter 4: All That Jazz! * Chapter 6: The Way to a Man's Heart * Chapter 11: Hearts Wild * Chapter 12: Fiancees and Finances * Chapter 13: Up in the Air * Chapter 14: Recipe for Disaster * Chapter 15: Under the Surface * Chapter 16: The Flavor of Love * Chapter 19: Finale I: Now or Never * Chapter 21: Finale III: Just Say Yes Book 3 * Chapter 1: Setting Sail (Determinant) * Chapter 2: Piece of Cake (Determinant) * Chapter 3: Meet the Family (Determinant) * Chapter 4: Painted Sky (Determinant) * Chapter 5: Modern Mosaic (Determinant) * Chapter 7: Le Voyage dans la Lune (Determinant) * Chapter 8: The Bachelorette * Chapter 9: When in Rome (Determinant) * Chapter 12: Memory Lane (Determinant) * Chapter 13: The Tempest (Determinant) * Chapter 14: After the Storm (Determinant) * Chapter 15: Everything is Illuminated (Determinant) * Chapter 16: Save the Date (Determinant) * Chapter 17: After Party (Determinant) * Chapter 18: Bon Voyage (Determinant) Newlyweds * Chapter 1: Home Sweet Home (Determinant) * Chapter 2: Autumn Gatherings (Determinant) * Chapter 3: To the Lighthouse (Determinant) * Chapter 4: A Harvest Homecoming (Determinant) * Chapter 5: Into the Sunset (Determinant) #LoveHacks Book 1 * Chapter 7: What The Media Hasn't Told You About Finding A Job Relationships Main Character (Katie) Bartender first meets Main Character when he serves her a drink while she gets on the cruise. They eventually share drinks on the deck and get to know each other. When the young lady is down and has doubts about herself, Bartender is able to build her up and make her feel better. After they share a long, wonderful evening together and Bartender punches Ex-Fiance for harassing his companion, the player finds out that Bartender is deeply in love with Main Character. He gives her a kiss and begs her not to go back to Ex-Fiance. Cousin (Violet) Cousin claims that she and the Bartender have an understanding, implying that he will attempt to make the main character fail her inheritance task. This later turns out to be false. Elsie Elsie is Bartender's younger sister. Gallery Other Looks Bartender Captains Ball.jpg|Captain's Ball outfit Bartender Shirtless.JPG|Shirtless Bartender 20s outfit.jpg|20's outfit Bartender Groom.png|Groom Miscellaneous RoE bartender engagement ring.jpg|Engagement ring Bartender - wedding kiss.png|Wedding kiss Trivia *Bartender makes a cameo appearance in LoveHacks, Book 1, Chapter 7. *He resembles actor Jared Padalecki. *He got his tattoo as a tribute to his friend Jon, who died in battle. *His father loved chocolate cake. It was a tradition to bake one for him every time he came home from the army. The last time they made one was the day they learned that he had been killed in action. Until today, chocolate cakes remind him of his father. *In Book 3, whether or not you choose to marry him, he takes on a second job as marine engineer on the Ember of the Sea in addition to bartending. If he is not your fiance, you learn about his new job during your fiance's bachelor party if you decide to crash. *Both he and Elsie were stationed in Italy in the past. **According to Elsie, the Admiral keeps joking about how Bartender once almost sunk the ship. *His mother is a diplomat. As of Book 3, she is in Israel and therefore lets him know she cannot attend the wedding. *His wedding gift to the Main Character is a commemorative tattoo of a compass. Main Character gives him a heartfelt letter as her gift. *He bears a close resemblance to Drake Walker from The Royal Romance series. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Rules of Engagement' Characters Category:Love Interests Category:Ex-Military Category:Parents